1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a socket assembly for an integrated circuit chip, more particularly to a socket assembly which is constructed to facilitate extraction of an integrated circuit chip therefrom.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Pins of an integrated circuit chip, such as those of a central processing unit (CPU), are easily deformed when the integrated circuit chip is extracted from a conventional socket. It is a pity to discard an integrated circuit chip having deformed pins even though the integrated circuit chip is operable.